This invention relates to an asparagus carton fashioned from a unitary blank of stiff, foldable, and resilient sheet material, such as corrugated paperboard or the like.
The paperboard carton art is aware of constructions for forming an asparagus carton from a unitary blank of paperboard. One construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,495 issued to OHo H. Jes. The Jes carton includes openings for the introduction of fluids to cool the asparagus after it has been placed in the carton. However, the Jes carton requires staples for assembly. There exists a need for a paperboard asparagus carton having opposite interior side slanted spacer panels, spaced a predetermined distance from two of the four side panels, for the purpose of protecting the contents of the carton and also to rigidify it with regard to vertical stacking strength, and which does not require staples for its erection.